


If you're the flame, I'll be the water

by NerdsLover



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsLover/pseuds/NerdsLover
Summary: While searching datas about Sherlock Holmes, Jim Moriarty ended up at a party when he overheard a strange and funny conversation involving the very pretty Y/N.





	If you're the flame, I'll be the water

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend also asked me to write this <3 And, yes, I really had this conversation… I’m not a native, please, forgive my mistakes. Y/BF/N = Your Best Friend’s Name.

How Jim Moriarty ended up at the Police Charity Summer Ball wasn’t that difficult to explain: he was stalking Sherlock Holmes, as he had been told to do. How Sherlock Holmes ended up at the Police Charity Summer Ball, on the other hand, was still a mystery. For now.

To be perfectly honest, Jim was quite enjoying himself. Yes, he was surrounded by idiots, but drunken idiots were far more tolerable than sober ones. God knows why. Maybe it was just the very atmosphere, all this joy, all this insouciance was very enjoyable. He could have felt really happy if he wasn’t all alone, as always. Loneliness could be a real curse, especially when you’re an evil mastermind. Nobody is here to tell you you’re messing up and, sometimes, Jim would have liked someone telling him to stop, telling him he didn’t need to be a criminal to get some attention. Jim craved for attention… Anyways, here he was, trying to discover why the Great Sherlock Holmes has agreed to join a party that he wasn’t forced to go without being distracted. What he miserably failed when he overheard a surprising conversation near him between Detective Lestrade and a young woman.

“Y/BF/N Put me on the list, please?”

“What list are you talking about?”

Yes, Greg, what are you talking about? It wasn’t professional at all, but Jim was curious and playful by nature.

“The list of her suitors.”

Ooooh! It suddenly became very interesting! Who was the poor girl Lestrade was pining at? He followed the woman’s gaze which landed the woman just next to her. And wow! What a pretty lady she was! Her long red dress was just stunning but not as much as her sincere laughter. At this instant, she was the joy embodied and Jim couldn’t stand that. She was too much. He felt something melting inside of him. No, no, no. He shook his head and concentrated again on the conversation.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“I know it’s you who decide with who Y/N goes out! I know I need your approval, put me on the list, please!”

Y/BF/N, who had to be Y/N best friend or something like that shoot an incredulous glare to the detective, then a knowing one to the glass he was holding. She smiled.

“Of course, Greg, but I can’t do that, I’m sorry.”

“Whyyy?”

“Because, you know, the list is complete.”

At this statement, Y/N started to laugh even louder; she was grabbing her best friend arm to keep her balance.

“Complete? Who is on it? Who must I murder?”

“Hum… No, no, it would be cheating. See, Greg, it’s not that I don’t want you to go out with Y/N… In fact I would LOVE it, you’re very cute and nice and all, but… See, It’s not that I don’t want to, but I can’t…”

Where this woman found the patience to deal with the drunk detective, Jim couldn’t guess. But he could very well understand why Y/N was dead laughing. Watching a very pissed off and serious Y/BF/N trying to nicely reject a very drunk and enamoured Lestrade was kind of a show. But Molly Hooper passed her way near the little group and Y/BF/N took the occasion to push the Detective in her arms. When the two of them had gone away, she turned to her best friend, looking as amused as pissed.

“Maybe, when you will be tired of laughing, you will help me to understand what wonderful story I just make up to get you rid of this poor Greg?”

“Well, I don’t understand everything, but it seems I have a list of suitors, which is complete, it’s why he can’t go out with me.”

Y/BF/N made a very funny disbelieving face.

“No… I didn’t just say _that_ , did I?”

And, with that, Y/N was laughing out loud again. But, this time, she didn’t last very long.

“Yes you did! It’s a shame there isn’t any name on that list…”

Jim couldn’t believe his ears. No one was wooing Y/N? No, it was too good to be true… Without thinking anymore, and Sherlock Holmes absolutely forgotten, he jumped on his chance.

“Hi there!”

“Mmh. Hi.”

“Could you put me on the list, please?”

Y/BF/N started to feel really irritated.

“Is that a f*cking joke?!”

Jim gave her his warmer smile.

“Absolutely not. I’m sorry, I overheard your conversation with Greg and… Well… I heard the list wasn’t complete at all, so I try…”

Y/N was all flushed and half hidden behind Y/BF/N. She was still laughing, but it was a shy laugh. Even cuter than the previous one. Y/BF/N took a dead serious look and crossed her arms on her chest.

“That’s not gonna be possible.”

Jim took a disappointed look.

“Can I ask why?”

“Well, you could maybe introduce yourself before trying anything?”

“Oh! Sorry! I have been jolted by Miss Y/N beauty, where was my politeness? I’m Richard Brook, nice to meet you, gorgeous ladies.”

Y/N blushed further and Jim reach to land a light peck on her hand. Trying to be a gentleman, I handed his hand to Y/BF/N to give her the same treatment, but she just gave him a stern look before answering:

“Y/N Y/L/N and Y/BF/N Y/BF/L/N, nice to meet you too.”

Hum. She wasn’t easy to charm. Happily, she wasn’t his target, but, still, he wanted to win their little game. He winked at Y/BF/N.

“Well, Lady Y/BF/N, would you be so kind to put me on that list, now?”

“I’m afraid it will definitely be impossible.”

“Why?”

“Because, if you correctly heard my previous conversation, it seems **_I_** decide with who Y/N is dating, and I said no.”

She gave him a shark smile. As unlikely as it was, Jim started to feel a little awkward and asked himself how he was going to get out of all of this. With Y/N in his arms, preferably, he had barely heard her voice, but he had a sweet spot for her smile. _Aw_.

Did you ever have heard about the expression “Deus ex machina”? No? It’s an expression which is used in theater to define a plot device whereby a seemingly unsolvable problem in a story is suddenly and abruptly resolved by an unexpected and seemingly unlikely occurrence. It was exactly what happened when Sherlock (Crap! Jim had totally forgotten him!) appeared just behind Y/BF/N and asked her if she cared to dance. The confident and protective woman who was standing in front of Jim Moriarty vanished in a second to be turned in a stuttering and blushing _mess_. She threw a panicked glare to Y/N who smiled warmly to her and said:

“Sure, she craved it, go on!”

And then pushed her best friend in Sherlock’s arms.

“But…”

Y/N took Y/BF/N’s hands in hers.

“And… I would like you to put Richard’s name on the list please.”

Y/BF/N gave her friend a bright smile before asking Sherlock for a little minute, she needed to finish a little something before doing whatever he wanted. With a fake smile on her face, she walked on Jim and gave him a hug while she whispered:

“I put your name on the list. But, be careful, Y/N is like a sister for me, I love her and I promise, do you hear me?, I promise I’ll make your life a _hell_ if you hurt her. Understood?”

Ah. Hum… Well… Before she pulled away, Jim answered:

“Baby, you can’t get burned when you are the flame.”

At that, it was Y/BF/N to push her friend into Jim’s arms.

She winked. “If you’re the flame, I’ll be the water. And don't call me "baby" ”

Jim tried to look unimpressed. He wanted to laugh seeing the look of pure adoration Y/BF/N gave to Sherlock, he wanted to throw a charming smile to the gorgeous woman who was now in his arms. He didn’t know what he looked like with all these emotions mixing inside him. He knew only two things: he wasn’t alone anymore (and he wasn’t with anyone, he could feel Y/N was special, really) and he shouldn’t mess around with her. Happily, he didn’t want to.

[Tumblr](https://i-m-sherlocked-twice.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
